


Kitten for Cas

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and a kitten, Kittens, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: Based off of an active role play of mine. Dean is Castiel's teacher and they've been secretly seeing each other for awhile. While Dean goes out to the store Castiel finds a kitten.





	Kitten for Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SameDestination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my wonderful rp partner, Lauren. She's awesome, a total sweetheart, and hella adorable. Happy birthday, doll. Love you! <3

Castiel stepped out into Dean’s backyard wearing only the teacher’s t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He didn’t need much more; the weather was nice, and there was a privacy fence, so nobody could see him. It was the only reason he’d stepped out back. Whenever he came and went through the front door he made sure no one was around to see. If he was caught at Dean’s house there would be questions; and then if there was too much focus on them...well, it would become clear that they had more than a professional relationship. No, it was better that no one saw Castiel there, but with the privacy fence he was able to enjoy himself.  
He sat down in grass, warm from the sun, soft to the touch. With a soft smile he laid down, arms stretched above his head, back arching slightly. He could imagine Dean walking out and seeing him like this, telling him not to move as he went to grab his camera. The thought made the butterflies in his stomach flutter the way Dean always caused. The idea that the man wanted to capture him in various lights was so...astounding. It made Castiel feel incredible, beautiful, special.  
Hopefully the trip to the store wouldn’t take too long. Dean had gone to get things for dinner and while they both would have liked Castiel to join they knew it was a bad idea. If someone from school saw them...well, it was just better for Castiel to stay. Besides, it made the boy feel good, knowing that Dean was comfortable leaving him there alone.  
His breath slowly began to deepen as he fell into a meditative state, letting his mind roam freely wherever it felt. It was nice, relaxing. Funny how he felt more calm and at home here than at his own house, empty of company the better half of the day.  
Just as he was about to drift off he heard a meow. His brows furrowed. Strange. Dean didn’t have a cat, but it sounded like there was one in the yard. Meow. This time Castiel opened his eyes and climbed to his feet. He followed the sounds of the cry until he found a small, black kitten in the bushes. He looked a bit underfed, certainly dirty. Why was he out here? Why was he alone?  
“What are you doing here,” he cooed, reaching out to scratch behind the kitten’s ear. Bright blue eyes looked up at him and his heart melted. As he continued to pet the kitten a huge purr rumbled throughout his tiny body.  
Sitting down cross legged Castiel reached out to grab the kitten, cradling him to his chest. It only caused the purr to intensify and the boy felt it vibrate throughout his own chest. “Where is your mother, little boy,” he questioned, petting the fur that was soft despite the dirt throughout it. He needed a bath and some food.  
The kitten was climbing up on Castiel’s shoulder, sniffing his neck and making him giggle, when the boy’s name was called from inside. “Out back!” The door was open a bit. Dean would hear.  
As predicted the man’s head popped out the door a moment later. “Hey there, pretty bo-” He stopped, staring. “Castiel, what the hell is that?”  
“A feline,” Castiel said dryly, though his lips twitched up with amusement, “Of the domesticated family, though I’m not certain about this one. Young. Often referred to as a kitten.”  
Eyes narrowed, Dean stepped outside, but kept his distance, tentative, like he didn’t want to be too close to the kitten. Was he afraid? “I know what it is. I meant why is he in my backyard?”  
“I found him,” Castiel said with a tiny shrug. Claws dug into his shoulder so the kitten wouldn’t fall. He winced. “I’m sorry, little boy,” he said, taking him back into his arms and petting him gently. “He’s so sweet, Dean.”  
“Yeah, that’s great, Cas.” He didn’t seem to think that it was great. “He’s gotta go.”  
Castiel’s head snapped up, eyes big and sad. “Dean, you can’t. He’s all alone and scared. He’s hungry. I don’t know where his mom is.”  
“I’m sorry, Cas, but he can’t come in that house, and you’ve gotta change your shirt.”  
Brows furrowed and Castiel frowned deeply. “Why?” His voice was defensive as he held the kitten protectively to his chest.  
Dean sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Babe, I’m seriously allergic to cats.”  
Castiel deflated at that, shoulders sagging. He looked down at the little kitten. There was no way he would be allowed to take him home. If Father was ever around to have a say he would be unhappy. “Okay…” He bit his lip and scratched between behind the kitten’s ear. “I gotta let you go, little one,” he whispered.  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Dean muttered and Castiel looked up to see the man running his fingers through his hair and pulling his keys out of his pocket. “I’ll be back.”  
Castiel frowned. “Where are you going?”  
“Back to the store. Guess I gotta get some cat food and a shit ton of allergy meds.”


End file.
